1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purification apparatus and more specifically, to a water purification apparatus, which is convenient in filter exchange work and reduce the space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a water purification apparatus may include a filter for filtering or purified water, thereby removing some of its impurities. When the water purification apparatus has been used for a while, the filter will gradually lower its filtration ability due to the accumulation of impurities, resulting in that the filter has to be exchanged.
U.S Pat. No. 2006/0000761 disclosures a one-touch fitting type adapter and a filter assembly. When the filter assembly is assembled with the adapter, a collar flange of the filter assembly will move upward along slide plates of the adapter while horizontally moving the slide plates of the adapter in left and right directions. When the collar flange of the filter assembly moves upward beyond the slide plates of the adapter, the slide plates of the adapter may return to their initial position so that the filter assembly is engaged with the adapter.
In machinery equipped with a plurality of the filter assemblies, such as water purifiers or water ionizers, the machinery will provide a plurality of the one-touch fitting adapters aligned parallel to each other for coupling the filter assemblies. When the life span of the filter assemblies expires, the filter assemblies have to be selectively exchanged.
However, the filter assembly and the adapter cause a complex coupling or decoupling way, resulting in a difficulty in filter exchange work. In addition, the interior space of the machinery is limited and the filter assembly cannot be pivoted to the outside of the machinery during the filter exchange work, causing users to be difficult to exchange the filter assembly. Thus, it is a need to provide an improved filter assembly that does not have the aforesaid drawbacks.